


Double Jiwon

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Jiwon meets an unexpected guest... and turns his world upside down!





	1. Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> [ you know what this is.... ]
> 
> Highschool setting. The boys are basketball players (just because...) and of the same age, bec I am lazy putting hyung at the end of their names HAHAHAHAHAHA.

.  
.  
"Are you sure about this?" The man in a white coat drummed his fingers nervously on a clipboard. He looked at the young man before him imploringly. He didn't really want him to go; he knew all hell would break loose if he went away, even for only a few days.

"Yes I am," came the dreaded reply.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. 'This boy is really stubborn,' he thought. He was about to say something more, but the young man was already gone.

A while later, the young man seemingly popped out of nowhere in an empty alley. He looked around and remembered that this was the alley beside the arcade place they frequent. He grinned. He heard the voices of Donghyuk and his friends so he ducked behind the dumpsters. They were complaining about getting caught again by one of the guards.

"Think of it this way guys, we only have to wait one more year to be allowed inside," Donghyuk said, trying to cheer up the other three.

"That's still a long time! We would've gotten in if Jiwon was here," groused Seungjae, kicking a can out of frustration.

Donghyuk smiled. "Well you know him. He's always busy nowadays."

"You should talk Donghyuk. You've been spending more time romancing your girlfriend than you do with us," piped in Seojun. Their remining friends guffawed.

Donghyuk blushed, but recovered quickly. He glared at them. "I do not!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say loverboy," said Seungjae. Noticing that Donghyuk was ready to pounce, he broke off into a run. The others went after him, laughing their heads off. Donghyuk was not far behind, yelling obscenities.

Hearing the fading voices, the young man went out of his hiding spot and walked to Kim Jiwon's house. Fortunately, it wasn't very far. He looked around and felt memories wash over him. 'Good times,' he thought with a smile. He knew Jiwon was still at school, having basketball practice. So he sat down on the porch, and waited for the boy to come home.

Meanwhile...

Basketball practice was over and Jiwon was bored. Life for him was getting terribly monotonous.

Sure, a lot of things had changed. Donghyuk was dating Hana. He was now co-captain of the basketball team. He had a group of his own, and girls were chasing him for once. His grades were laudable. And ever since he got over Hana, he and Junhoe were actually civil to each other.

But he still didn't have a girlfriend and his friends still teased him endlessly about it.

"Those idiots. They just have to rub it in, do they?" muttered Jiwon to himself. "Just because I don't fancy any girl in school, that doesn't mean I'll be single forever. Maybe I'm just in a slump or something..."

The boy was too preoccupied with his thoughts; he didn't notice the guy sitting on his porch.

"Hey Jiwon," A familiar voice rang out.

Jiwon snapped out of it and stared at the man smiling at him. His hair was like his, only longer and almost touching his shoulders. He had well-defined muscles but lithe at the same time. And he was taller by 5 inches.

After a few moments of gawking at the stranger, Jiwon finally came to his senses.

"Who are you?"

*****************

Jiwon was having a dream. He didn't remember any of it, just that there was someone with brown eyes and another man with purple hair. Then he felt someone nudging him gently.

"Ugh... what?" he mumbled groggily and blinked a few times. A man was looking down at him. Then the events yesterday came back like a ton of bricks.

"Gyah!" yelled Jiwon, now fully awake.

-Flashback-

"Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Aren't you going to invite me inside first?"

"Oh! Sorry." Jiwon hurriedly fumbled in his bag and fished out his keys. Once inside the house, he started to ask questions again.

"Are you my cousin? I've never met any of my relatives before, besides my grandparents in my father's side that is. But they live at the countryside," babbled Jiwon. The stranger ignored him, and went on walking around the house. 'This man sure is strange,' thought Jiwon. It continued for a few more minutes. Then the man went back to the living room and promptly flopped down on the couch.

"Sorry about that. I just really missed being inside this house."

Jiwon was really confused now. "How can that be? I've never met you before and this is the first time you've been here."

"Really now," said the man, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked at the teenager expectantly, as if he should know that the answer already. "Still don't get it do you? Sit down."

Jiwon frowned. He hated playing mind games, and this guy just told him to sit on his own couch, acting like he owned the place. But he complied nonetheless.

"Well?"

The man took a deep breath and said, "I'm you."

"Excuse me?" Jiwon said incredulously. He didn't think he heard it properly.

"My name is Kim Jiwon. Except I'm from the future and ten years older," the man explained. He looked into Jiwon's eyes, gauging his reaction.

Jiwon didn't know whether to believe it or not. He was at loss for words.

"Look, I'm not pulling your leg. It's true."

Seeing the teenager was still not convinced, he got up and walked over to a table where all the pictures of the Jiwon's family were placed. He picked up Jiwon's favorite picture, the one with him being carried by his mother and his father holding his hand. He traced a finger in the frame lovingly, a sad smile in his features.

"It doesn't really go away, does it?"

Jiwon felt a stab of pain and loneliness in him. He understood and nodded. He looked at the older version of himself again and mentally berated himself. It was stupid of him not to notice that there was really not that much difference; only his features were sharper and his eyes were different, wiser. But they still held innocence and the spark of fire that he alone possessed.

"So… would you like something to drink?" said Jiwon lamely. The older one shook his head.

"No thanks." A pause.

"Er, aren't you going to upset the whole space-time continuum by coming here?" asked Jiwon nervously.

The older Jiwon laughed all of a sudden, till tears came out of his eyes. It took a while before he fully composed himself. "No, that's ridiculous. You really can't believe what they say in movies, because most of them are just a load of bull. The past, present, and future is one straight line. What's going to happen will happen, and neither time-traveling will do anything to disrupt it." He grinned. "Kinda takes a load off your chest right?"

"Yeah," Jiwon agreed, while shifting in his seat. He still didn't like the thought of people just popping out of nowhere though.

"But listen, don't tell anyone that I'm you. Makes things less complicated and saves me a lot of time answering questions," his older version continued. Jiwon nodded. He didn't think the others would believe it anyway.

"So what name do you want me to call you? There can't be two Jiwon's running around," said Jiwon.

"You're right," the older Jiwon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How about Bobby?"

"Uh, why Bobby?"

"Because I like it! Great, right?" said Bobby happily.

'Now I know I'm going to grow up to be weird,' mused Jiwon. He gave his older self a strained smile.

-End Flashback-

"Still in a bit of a shock I see," said Bobby. "Sorry about that. You better get ready; you don't want to spoil your perfect attendance record do you? I'll make breakfast." He got up and went downstairs. Jiwon showered and dressed, still in a daze.

When he went down, he found himself, correction, Bobby, waiting for him. He stared at his breakfast, then back at Bobby. It just felt so… strange. 'This has got to be the weirdest morning of my life.' he thought. Bobby waved a hand across his face to get his attention.

"Come on, eat up. Your oatmeal is getting cold," wheedled Bobby.

"Oh yeah, I'll be seeing you practice this afternoon ok? Just for old time's sake."

Jiwon dropped his spoon. "What?"

"Everything will be fine," Bobby winked, and sipped his coffee.

Jiwon groaned. Now he wished his life was boring again.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am not confusing anyone. If you are, just ask okay?

.  
.  
"KIM JIWON!"

The said person snapped from his stupor and looked up. He saw his teacher fuming and banging his pointing stick at his desk loudly. Apparently he was being asked a question, but his mind was totally blank.

"I'm sorry. I don't know he answer," muttered Jiwon. Everyone in the room gasped, even Junhoe woke up and stared at him. Usually he knew all the answers.

His teacher sighed and said, "This is a warning alright? Don't let it happen again." He then focused on another poor student to harass.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" said Donghyuk after the teacher turned his back to write something on the board.

"Nothing," replied Jiwon absentmindedly and stared into space again. Donghyuk wasn't convinced. Something was definitely up.

Then the bell rang, signaling it was lunch time. All of his classmates practically ran out of the classroom, except Jiwon and Junhoe. Donghyuk wanted to stay behind, but their group dragged him out before all the good seats at the cafeteria were taken.

Junhoe walked over to Jiwon's desk, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey. Didn't you hear the lunch bell?"

"Oh. Right."

The two walked to the cafeteria in a companionable silence. Seojun waved them over at the middle, where the rest of the gang was sitting. As soon as they were at their table, a mob of girls surrounded them.

"Junhoe! I made lunch for you today!" squealed one of them, and shoved what looked like a sandwich under Junhoe's nose. The others followed suit, until there was a tottering mountain of food. In front of him, Jiwon also had a similar pile.

"I love having the two of you around. At least we don't have to put up with the crap they serve here," said Seungjun, chewing on a meat bun. Meanwhile, Hanbin and Yunhyeong were grinning cheekily at some girls. They were oblivious to all the dirty glares sent their way by said females.

Jiwon was searching for a particular item. After a few minutes, he gave up. "They didn't give me any chocolate pudding today," the boy announced petulantly.

Junhoe rummaged through his pile, found one, and promptly gave it to the boy.

"I thought chocolate pudding was your favorite," commented Donghyuk, grinning. He knew the guy didn't like to share that particular dessert, but for Jiwon he always made an exception.

"Thanks!" the boy said, brightening up considerably. Junhoe gave a careless shrug, but Donghyuk knew the boy that was the basketball captain was pleased that he made Jiwon happy.

Too soon, the bell rang again and they had to go back to class. Jiwon again was a nervous wreck. Not long after, he was walking towards the gym.

"Please, please, please, I hope I forget, I mean HE forgets to come," muttered Jiwon under his breath.

"Do you mean me?" piped in a voice happily. Jiwon gave a startled yelp.

"Stop that! Do you go slinking around and scaring people?"

"No, but living with that ice bloc… er, I mean person kind of rubs off on you," replied Bobby. He almost slipped there.

Jiwon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He stared at Bobby for a minute. "You're keeping something from me aren't you?" he said finally.

"No I'm not," said Bobby, hardly flinching from Jiwon's close scrutiny. "You're being mean to me. I'm supposed to be your guest." He gave a pout.

Jiwon almost exploded, but faltered. He didn't really want to argue anymore with himself. "Fine! But we are going to have a long talk after this!" He stomped off.

'Now what's up with him?' thought Junhoe. Jiwon was obviously in a foul mood, with him growling at the terrified first years. He walked over to calm his co-captain. Then he noticed another person standing nearby, looking amused. Junhoe stared. Bobby noticed, and gave Jiwon a nudge.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Jiwon?" Jiwon gave him another glare and blatantly ignored him. Seeing his younger self was not going to cooperate, he settled in giving his most charming smile to everyone.

"Hello everyone! I'm a cousin of Jiwon, and my name is Bobby. Don't mind me, I'm just here to watch you guys," he said, looking directly at Junhoe. He thought he saw the pale boy's cheeks redden a little from his gaze. Several girls from Junhoe and Jiwon's groupies swooned. His grin widened. He loved getting that kind of reaction from people.

"Nice to meet you Bobby" murmured one girl shyly. Even she was not immune to the newcomer. She gasped when Bobby took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You…Jiwon told me so much about you," Bobby all but purred when he said the last part. The girl giggled and blushed, while the other boys huffed in irritation.

Donghyuk was getting suspicious. There was something very familiar about this whole situation. He noticed Junhoe seething, but it was nothing compared to Jiwon's.

"That's enough! We're going home!" yelled Jiwon all of a sudden. He dragged Bobby by the arm and out of the gym. "Practice is over." he added, without a backward glance. Chaos and confusion followed. That was the first time Jiwon ever cancelled basketball practice. It was not like him at all.

Donghyuk ran after the two, determined to get some answers.

"What the hell just happened? And how come there are two of you?" panted Donghyuk, holding a stitch at his side. Jiwon slowed his walk and gaped at him.

"How did you know?"

Donghyuk waved a hand dismissively. "Please. I'd know even if you came out of the future a geriatric." He shrugged. "Besides, you're the only guy I know bold enough to flirt with that girl."

"Sharp as a tack, as always," Bobby said proudly, patting his buddy on the back. Then Donghyuk rounded on him.

"But," said the shorter boy seriously, "best friend or not, pull that stunt again I'll tear you out a new one. Got it?"

Bobby looked affronted. "But I was only having a little fun." He gave the two an innocent look, but failed miserably.

"Don't even think about it," theatened Jiwon. Bobby just laughed.

"Jiwon, I don't know what happened to your older self but why the heck is he flirting all over the place? He's almost as bad as Jinhwan," whispered Donghyuk.

"Hello guys, I am not going to pretend that I can't hear you," interjected Bobby. "Maybe because for 17 long years I still didn't have a significant other whatsoever? I'm just making up for lost time." He gave his younger self a pointed look.

"Hey, don't blame it all on me," said Jiwon sourly.

Donghyuk shook his head. "This is just too weird." He remembered something suddenly and winced. He was supposed to meet Hana after the so-called practice. "Sorry you two but I have to go," he said apologetically.

"Sure Donghyuk," Bobby smirked. "Don't let us keep you from your girl."

"You better keep your older self on a tight leash. Who knows what havoc he will cause," Donghyuk gave Bobby a glare and set off.

***************

Kim Residence

Jiwon promptly sat down on the couch, feeling immensely tired. He was about to doze off when the doorbell rang. He was sorely tempted to tell whoever it was to go jump off a cliff, but it was Junhoe.

"Why did you cancel practice?" said Junhoe, without much preamble.

"Well hello to you too," replied Jiwon sarcastically. "I just felt like it," he added, jutting his chin out in defiance.

"Is your cousin here?" asked Junhoe out of the blue. Jiwon was surprised, but quickly recovered himself.

"Why are you asking?"

Junhoe shrugged and tried to get in. Jiwon, however, deftly blocked his way.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" said Junhoe, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What for?"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? I just want to know him better, that's all," replied Junhoe. Jiwon looked at him incredulously.

Seeing the guy disconcerted, he stepped inside. He found the other person watching tv. For some unknown reason, Bobby knew that Junhoe was there. He looked up and smiled at the younger boy.

"Hello Junhoe," said Bobby warmly. Junhoe felt a blush coming again.

'Damn it, control yourself,' thought Junhoe. But he couldn't help it.

Jiwon watched the exchange between the two, totally bewildered. He realized that Junhoe was ogling at his older self. He felt dizzy all of a sudden.

Junhoe. Ogling. At. Bobby. At. Me.

'Wait a minute. WHAT?!!!'

Too much information. His brain was going to be fried any second now because all the logic in it went flying out the window. It did the only thing it knew how to do in a situation like this: it completely shut down. He didn't remember going up to his room. And promptly falling asleep after that.

He absolutely DID NOT want to think about it.

**************

'Okay he's asleep. Now is my chance.'

Jiwon quietly tiptoed down the stairs. He then made a mad dash for freedom, careful not to make any noise. "I can't believe I'm sneaking out of my own house," he muttered. He was supposed to meet Jinhwan for a one-on-one. He got out and locked the door.

[A/N I know they suck on basketball.. but, my plot, my decision.. deal with it. Hahahahaha]

"Well that was was…," Jiwon stopped short. Bobby was already waiting for him outside, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What took you so long? "

Jiwon groaned. "Why do you insist in coming with me all the time?" It was only 8 o'clock in the morning and already he felt a headache coming. Bobby frowned.

"Don't you like the pleasure of your own company?"

Jiwon snorted in response. Bobby chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's a no then."

"Look," said Jiwon testily, "you've been making my life a living hell for two days and I still have no clue why you're here in the first place."

Bobby just looked at him blankly. Jiwon went on.

"I think you came here because you're avoiding something… why else would you go through all this trouble? Sure, people take a trip down memory lane once in a while but not literally!" exclaimed the younger guy.

Bobby's expression darkened. Obviously Jiwon had hit a nerve.

"Oh so now you're the great mind reader," replied Bobby icily. "Trust me, you don't want to know." He looked genuinely upset.

Jiwon suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry... I just wish you would tell me. Maybe I could help," he said softly.

"I know you mean well. I just need some space to think about certain things, that's all," Bobby said, giving his younger self a sad smile.

Jiwon nodded. Whatever it was, it must be pretty horrible for his future self to be so tight-lipped about it. The guy couldn't help but feel worried.

Bobby noted Jiwon's anxious face. "Don't worry. It's not that big of a deal," the older guy said simply. That seemed to soothe Jiwon a bit. Bobby good-naturedly clapped him in the back. "So we're cool then?"

"Yeah," said Jiwon, smiling a little. At least that was taken care of. But Bobby made a mistake of opening his mouth again.

"By the way, want to know what happened with me and Junhoe last night?" said Bobby, grinning. Jiwon blanched.

"No thanks."

"He's a pretty nice guy once you really get to know him," Bobby continued, much to Jiwon's discomfort.

"You don't say," said Jiwon distractedly. He dreaded where the conversation was going. He quickened his pace, eager to play with Jinhwan. Bobby immediately noticed.

"What are you afraid of anyway?" Bobby called after him.

Jiwon pretended not to hear. He spotted Jinhwan already doing some lay-ups, much to his relief. "Hey Jinhwan!" he chirped, a little too enthusiastically.

"I can't believe I got here earlier," said Jinhwan smugly. "My chronic lateness must be rubbing off on you."

Jiwon rolled his eyes. "Got a little sidetracked. Besides, it's the first time I've been late and…"

Jinhwan cut him off when he saw the other guy walking up to them.

"I believe we haven't met before?" said Jinhwan, instantly turning on the charm.

Bobby extended a hand. Jinhwan shook it, and took more time holding it than necessary.

"I'm Kim Bobby. So you're the player my cousin told me so much about," said Bobby. Jinhwan beamed.

"Charmed. Would you excuse us for a moment?" said Jinhwan. He grabbed Jiwon and dragged him to the far side of the court, out of Bobby's hearing range. He gave Jiwon an accusing glare.

"You dog! How come you never told me you have a hot stud for a cousin?" hissed Jinhwan. He stole another appraising glance at Bobby. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"What? I thought you're straight!" squeaked Jiwon.

"Not anymore. He can make any guy swing the other way. I think I'm in love!" replied Jinhwan happily.

Jiwon tugged at his collar, feeling heat rise from his neck to his cheeks. He didn't think Bobby, correction, himself that attractive. He didn't understand why people were overreacting so much. He decided to nip the situation in the bud.

"Are you insane? You only met the guy for 5 seconds! You wouldn't know about love even if it danced the tango in front of you!" Jiwon yelled. He wanted to strangle the grinning idiot in front of him.

"You think I have a chance with him then?" asked Jinhwan eagerly. Jiwon threw his hands up in frustration.

"Are we going to play or will Bobby and I just go home?"

"No!" said Jinhwan, panicking. He threw the ball to Jiwon. "You're such a spoilsport."

"Good," said Jiwon. He started to dribble the ball. Without warning, he made a three-point shot. He frowned. Usually it took longer for him to get through Jinhwan's defenses. He looked at the person. Jinhwan was just standing there, staring at Bobby.

"Jinhwan!!! You're not paying attention!" he hollered.

In the background, Bobby was laughing. It only irked Jiwon further. He picked up the ball again and threw it straight to Jinhwan. The guy didn't know what hit him.

"Ooooow," mumbled Jinhwan, rubbing his sore behind. Bobby helped him up.

"Now now Jiwon, don't be mean," said Bobby, wagging a finger at his younger self.

"You go play with him then," Jiwon retorted sulkily.

Jinhwan looked like Christmas had come early. "Really?"

"Sure. Best 3 out of 5?" said Bobby.

***********

Ten minutes later….

"That was some game," panted Jinhwan. "You're the first one to beat me in a one-on-one four times in a row."

"Damn right he did," said Jiwon triumphantly. He couldn't help but be proud. He knew all that hard training would someday pay off, and Bobby just showed him how good he could be.

"Of course. I'm that great," replied Alexi, smirking.

"So, since you won how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" said Jinhwan, in flirt-mode again.

"HELL NO!" Jiwon looked at Bobby imploringly. 'Gods, in all that is sane and good, please say no…'

"I'd love to," answered Bobby without hesitation.

"I'll pick you up at 8 then," said Jinhwan, winking.

**************

Junhoe hummed through a song, obviously in a very good mood. In fact, he felt exhilarated. Ever since he met Bobby, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

'Maybe it's just a crazy infatuation…,' he mused. While Bobby clearly showed Junhoe that he was interested, Jiwon treated him the same way he did to everybody else. 'Heck, he pays even more attention to his homework than me,' he thought ruefully. He rang the doorbell.

"Oh it's you. Looking for my cousin again eh?" said Jiwon in clipped tones.

"I was wondering if you and Bobby would like to go watch a movie," Junhoe said defensively.

Jiwon's expression softened. "Well you just missed him. He went out with Jinhwan to some fancy French restaurant," replied the the boy. He then continued reading his history book, completely snubbing Junhoe.

Junhoe's brows furrowed. 'I suppose I should go after them, but what about Jiwon?' he pondered. He gazed at the gloomy person.

"You're actually studying on a Saturday night?" he asked, amused and skeptical at the same time.

Jiwon didn't look up. "We're going to have a long exam this week," he said simply.

"Remind me to take you out more," sighed Junhoe. Jiwon blushed. "Look, unless you want to spend your whole night moping…"

"I'm not moping!"

"You certainly don't look like you're enjoying being stuck here alone. So you might as well come with me," stated Junhoe in manner that brooked no argument.

"Oh no you don't. You're planning to crash Bobby's date," said Jiwon accusingly. He wouldn't go near those two idiots if he can help it.

"Please?" Junhoe gave his best wounded puppy look. Jiwon still didn't budge.

"They have tasty chocolate desserts there," he cajoled once more.

Jiwon perked up. "Why didn't you say so?"

Junhoe grinned.

************

They arrived at Petit Paris in record time. Jiwon was thankful to get out of Junhoe's car; he nearly had a heart attack with the other boy's reckless driving.

"I am never going to ride with you again," he groused, as they entered the restaurant.

"It wasn't that bad," Junhoe argued.

"Not bad? You make drag racing look mild," said Jiwon testily.

Junhoe ignored him. He made a beeline for to the booth where Bobby and Jinhwan were sitting.

"Hey it's Junhoe and Jiwon. Fancy meeting you guys here," greeted Bobby. Jinhwan didn't look too happy.

"Hello," said Junhoe awkwardly.

"You may join us if you want," said Bobby, patting the space beside him. Jiwon was there in an instant, which left Junhoe to sit beside Jinhwan.

'Goddamnit, why do I have to sit with him?' seethed Junhoe deep inside. He scowled at Jinhwan, hoping he would take the hint and just go away.

"I'm not pleased with the seating arrangement either," muttered Jinhwan under his breath. He wanted to glare back, but the sight before him made him forget everything all of a sudden.

Both guys were wiping their utensils with their napkin. It seemed like a normal gesture but the way they moved was almost identical, so much that it was a bit disconcerting. Jinhwan threw Jiwon a confused look.

"Are you sure you guys are not brothers?"

Jiwon paled.

"No, what makes you say that?" said Bobby, unfazed.

"Nothing." Jinhwan had the grace to look embarrassed. Thankfully the waiter came and took their orders.

"What's your best wine in the house?" Bobby asked, while handing back the menu.

"That would be Pinot Noir monsieur," replied the waiter crisply.

"Excellent. I would like it to be served now, if you please," Bobby said smoothly. The waiter nodded and came back with the bottle few minutes later.

"Do you want some wine Jinhwan?"

"Uh," mumbled said person. He looked at the bottle with apprehension.

"I'd like some," piped in Jiwon.

"You're not legal yet. I don't want to be a bad influence," Bobby said, pretending to be stern.

"And what you're doing right now isn't," retorted Jiwon caustically. Bobby chuckled.

"So how about it?" asked Bobby again, watching Jinhwan expectantly. Suddenly everyone's attention was solely focused on the guy. Jiwon stared at him sulkily, while Junhoe gave his best Dirty Harry glare that could put Clint Eastwood to shame.

Jinhwan shrugged. 'What could happen?' he thought. "Sure." Bobby promptly handed him a glass. It burned his throat and made his eyes water. He gave a strained smile. "Tastes good," he rasped. Bobby grinned.

Then Junhoe spoke. "Are you from America Bobby? What state are you from?"

"Huh?" croaked Bobby, a tad surprised. He wasn't expecting this kind of question.

Jiwon tried to stifle a laugh. 'Try to get out of this one fucker,' he thought evilly.

"I'm from er," Bobby hesitated for a second. 'Come on! Think! There's fifty of them, for Pete's sake!' "Virginia! Uh yeah," he said uncertainly.

Jiwon decided to add his two cents in. "Funny, you don't seem to have an accent, my dear cousin," he said sweetly.

"You lose it when you get older," replied Bobby hurriedly. He glared at Jiwon, who was laughing his head off. Junhoe and Jinhwan, however, were confused as hell.

"Never heard that before," gasped Jiwon. "Oh my god, you crack me up."

He noticed Junhoe and Jinhwan staring at him like he had gone mad.

"What? It's a joke between us," he said innocently. He winced as Bobby stomped on his foot.

"That's not funny. You're going to blow our cover!" whispered Bobby furiously.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," whispered Jiwon back. "Besides, it's so obvious you've never been there," he pointed out. His older self looked like he was capable of homicide that moment.

"Ok ok, I'll stop. Geez, how come you're the only one allowed to play mind games here?" Jiwon whined.

"Because I'm older and more mature," Bobby stated. Jiwon seriously doubted the mature part. "So just shut up and let me do the talking here."

A pause.

"Sooo… where were we again?" said Bobby with a smile, as if the verbal sparring never happened.

"Virginia?" said Junhoe helpfully.

"Right. Yeah, lots of good peope and places to see," said Bobby, on a roll now. "Pretty boring place, so I'm visiting Jiwon here."

Jiwon rolled his eyes. 'Hmpf. Until now I still suck at fibbing. Only a total idiot would believe that,' he thought. 'But then again…,' He glanced at the two in front of him. Jinhwan and Junhoe, apparently, were fascinated by whatever nonsense Bobby was saying. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his dumb luck.

Luckily their food came. Nobody said much after that.

Halfway through dessert….

More wine please," hiccuped Jinhwan, his face getting redder by the minute. Gone was his cool and suave self.

"I think you had enough Jinhwan," said Bobby gently.

"Smooth move man, he's totally wasted," said Jiwon, while eating his chocolate crepe.

Junhoe scooted as far away from Jinhwan as possible. "He looks like he's going to be sick or something."

"We better get him home then," said Bobby, motioning for the check. "Jinhwan, do you want me to help you?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. I'm completely damn sober!" Jinhwan said, a little bit loud.

"Dumbass."

Jinhwan rose unsteadily to his feet. He wobbled a few times but managed to exit the place without hitting anything. Then he slipped and landed on his butt the second time that day.

"Is it me or is everything spinning?" slurred Jinhwan. "Bobby… you look a little green…maybe you're drunk," he said, talking to a potted plant.

'I wish I had my phone with me,' thought Junhoe and Jiwon simultaneously. Both of them snickered.

Bobby helped Jinhwan up. "Jinhwan, where are your keys?" he said, patting the younger boy's pockets.

"Woah it's only our first date and you're already copping a feel," Jinhwan grinned at Bobby stupidly. "I like it."

It took all of Junhoe's self-control not to punch the inebriated guy after making that lewd comment. No sense beating someone up who was piss drunk. 'Note to self: Kick Jinhwan's ass when he is sober.' he thought.

"How you can still flirt at your condition amazes me," said Bobby, slipping his arm around Jinhwan's waist. "A little help here?"

Jiwon sighed, and fished out Jinhwan's car keys without difficulty. Bobby carefully placed Jinhwan in the backseat and secured his seatbelt.

"I'll drive him home," said Bobby, getting into the car. "Sorry about this you guys," he added, and drove off.

'That fucker. He's milking it for all his worth,' thought Junhoe tersely.

"Let's go Junhoe, it's already late," mumbled Jiwln, snapping Junhoe out of his reverie. He nodded.

The drive home was unbearable. Junhoe was speeding now at a snail's pace and the silence was driving Jiwon's nuts. 'I bet we're only a little faster than molasses at this point,' he mused.

"Jiwon, I've been meaning to tell you something," said Junhoe out of the blue. The boy immediately noticed he was nervous.

Uh-oh. Alarm bells started going off at Jiwon's head.

'Gah. I not ready for this yet. Not now! Must distract him…,'

"Is it about the upcoming game?" he asked, knowing full well it wasn't the topic Junhoe had in mind.

It worked. Junhoe shook his head in defeat. "Forget about it," he said quietly. He parked the car and let the boy out.

"Thanks," muttered Jiwon. "Good night then."

Junhoe didn't even look at him. "Good night Jiwon. Sweet dreams." He then gunned the engine and took off.

Jiwon sadly watched him go. "Sweet dreams Junhoe," he whispered, as he watched his co-captain's car turn around a corner and disappear.


	3. Going Home

10 years in the future…

"Leave me alone! I don't know where he is!" Junhoe bellowed as he got out of his car. "I'm going to call the police if you don't get off my property right now!" he threatened.

Normally Koo Junhoe didn't yell. He never needed to. Usually he just gave the paparazzi his patented Glare of Doom that never failed to send them running. But ever since that idiot disappeared, all hell had broken loose. The press was having a field day and the public was just lapping it up. Rumors were flying everywhere. Gossips ranged from the guy being kidnapped by terrorists, or he eloped with a Swedish model, or he simply went underground, hiding with Elvis. With Jiwon behaving erratically nowadays, Junhoe would not be surprised if any of those insane theories proved to be true.

He shoved away the microphones and cameras being pointed at him, and valiantly tried to get in his house. It took all of his strength to shut the front door, muffling the din happening outside.

Instantly his phone started ringing. It didn't stop and it grated on Junhoe's nerves to no end. He violently yanked the cord off, as if it did him a great offense. Shortly after his mobile started ringing too. It was Jinhwan.

"Where is he?!" the guy shouted. "What have you done to him? How come you didn't tell me he was missing?" he continued, firing off questions like a machine gun.

"Shut up," replied Junhoe monotonously.

"Don't tell me to shut up! This is all your fault, you pushed him away!" screamed Jinhwan louder.

"I think I know how to handle Jiwon thank you very much," said Junhoe coldly.

Jinhwan snorted. "You call this handling it well?" he retorted, sarcasm dripping in every syllable. That did it for Junhoe.

"I'm taking no more of your lip Jinhwan!" roared Junhoe into the phone, finally exploding. "This is between me and Jiwon and I don't need you or anybody nosing around in my business!"

Both were quiet for a while after Junhoe's outburst. Then Jinhwan spoke again.

"So… is he breaking up with you then?" asked the guy hopefully.

Junhoe hung up. One scream fest with Jinhwan was enough.

Where could Jiwon gone off to? Just thinking about it gave him a migraine. He switched the television on to distract him. He flipped through the channels quickly, not really watching anything. Then one advertisement caught his attention.

"Do you sometimes feel like you need to get away from it all? Forget the Bahamas or the Alps. Time-travel! Get to see up close the Stone Age. Witness Woodstock. Go back to the medieval era and see real heads roll! Anywhere in time, we'll get you there!"

Junhoe's eyes widened in disbelief. Jiwon didn't go back in time, did he?

He looked inside their bedside drawer. Jiwon's passport was still there. He didn't go out of the country after all.

Junhoe grabbed his keys, his face set.

'Wait for me Jiwon. I'm coming for you.'

**********

Kim's Residence… 10 years in the past…

"Pardon me for saying this, but you look like shit. What's up?"

Jiwon scowled. He was up all night thinking about Junhoe, and how everything spiraled out of control since Bobby came along. True, he felt like crap but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Other than I just found out two guys are fighting over me and my older self got one of them wasted, I'm just peachy," he groused.

"That's nice. Want some coffee?" replied Bobby, not listening at all.

Jiwon sighed. "I wonder if Jinhwan's alright."

"He's probably praying to the porcelain god by now," snickered Bobby. 

Realization dawned on Jiwon. "You got him drunk on purpose!"

Bobby grinned. "Well yeah. He always drinks with me under the table, so I figured I'd get my revenge while he's still not that much of a booze hound." He shrugged.

"Isn't it the other way around, since you tanked him 10 years before?"

"Hmm, you got a point there," said Bobby thoughtfully. "But you got to admit it was funny right?" He started laughing his head off.

"Oh god, I'm going to grow up with a warped sense of humor," muttered the younger guy, rubbing his temples.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that please?" said Bobby distractedly. He was in the process of making pancakes. Jiwon got up and went to the door. He gave a strangled squeak. The older Junhoe was there, taller and more imposing than ever. The poor boy nearly hyperventilated.

"Who is it?" Bobby called out from the kitchen. Jiwon didn't reply.

"Try a very furious Junhoe," growled Junhoe. They heard a loud bang and muttered curses. A flustered Bobby came out.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell does it look like? I'm taking you home," retorted Junhoe.

"What makes you think I want to come home? With you of all people?" demanded Bobby. He looked at the newcomer defiantly.

"Stupid! Do I have to drag you with me? We have a major game tomorrow!" Junhoe yelled, enraged.

"It's all about the game to you! You don't care about me at all!" screamed Bobby back. He was shaking with anger.

Junhoe was no different. "Don't give me that excuse! Didn't you think for one second that I'd be worried sick? Why are you doing this?"

The two at that moment looked like they were going to do a royal rumble in the middle of Jiwon's living room. The younger guy was suddenly covered with the urge to hide somewhere. He grabbed a throw pillow for protection, just in case they start to hurl stuff at each other.

Then the doorbell rang. Again.

Jiwon peeked out between the curtains. He saw the younger Junhoe standing outside.

"Oh this just gets better and better. The other Junhoe's here. Why don't we have a nice picnic while we're at it?" he said sarcastically.

Bobby and the older Junhoe just gaped at him.

"What are you doing? Quick! Behind the couch, now!" barked Jiwon.

Once the two were hidden, he opened the door.

"Hey Junhoe. You're up early." Jiwon said casually, as if two basketball players weren't currently hiding behind his furniture.

Junhoe took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

Jiwon cocked an eyebrow. 'Damn, he's doing it again,' he thought. He felt guilty putting off Junhoe like this, but he needed to straighten the mess between their future selves before handling this one.

"You really have a knack for bad timing you know that?"  
Junhoe shot him a confused look. "What?"

"Never mind. Listen, I'm hankering for chocolate ice cream. There's a store selling it three miles from here. Can you buy that for me?" Jiwon said, while giving his most captivating smile.

"Ice cream? Three miles?" Junhoe repeated, a little dazed. Whenever the guy smiled like that, everything seemed so unimportant. "Ok." He got on his bike and pedaled off, wearing a goofy look on his face.

Jiwon grinned and went back inside.

"He's gone now," he announced. Bobby and future Junhoe got out, both looking very disgruntled.

"Now would you two tell me what's going on? You guys are fighting like an old couple or something." Jiwon joked, hoping to lighten the situation.

Bobby coughed, while Junhoe shuffled his feet.

"Ah... funny you should say that…," stammered Bobby. "Well, uh, you see…"

Junhoe cut in. "What do you think of marriage Jiwon?"

The younger guy was taken aback. No one had asked him this kind of question before.

"I'm only 17. I'm not supposed to be thinking about that yet," he replied. He gave the two a curious look. Then he spotted the identical rings on their fingers. He gave a start.

"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED?!" he screeched. He leaned on a chair for support. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Bobby was apologetic. "I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier, but I thought it was better for you not to know. I didn't expect Junhoe to come here." He gave the other man a glare. "Thanks a lot."

Junhoe snorted. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave in the first place. Fucker."

"Idiot!"

Jiwo was on the verge of tearing his hair out of frustration. "Guys, would you stop arguing for just five seconds? If anybody here has the right to be upset, it's me. You just barged in here and dumped your marital troubles on my lap. What is wrong with you two?"

Bobby and the older Junhoe just kept their mouths shut, too incensed to say anything. Seeing he wasn't going to get any answers, he continued his tirade. "And for the record, I don't appreciate knowing that my marriage is on the rocks. You two better make up or I will be mighty pissed," he threatened.

A pause.

"I don't believe this," muttered Jiwon. He needed to solve this problem before the other Junhoe comes back. He started to pace back and forth. He pondered on it for a few more minutes.

"Now I know what's going on," he exclaimed all of a sudden. "Shit, why didn't I see this before?"

"What?" said Bobby and Junhoe simultaneously.

Jiwon gave future Junhoe a hard gaze. "My older self wouldn't go through time and space just because of a little tiff with you Junhoe. If I didn't know any better, this has been going on since forever."

"I don't know what you mean," mumbled Junhoe, looking away. That earned him a hard bonk in the head, courtesy of Bobby.

"Junhoe…," said Bobby and Jiwon dangerously.

"Fine. I admit that I haven't been paying much attention to you lately. I'm really, really sorry. Happy now?" murmured Junhoe.

Bobby's eyes were wet. "Sometimes I feel you love your career more than me." Junhoe just looked at the crying man helplessly.

Jiwon rolled his eyes. "You guys have serious communication issues."

"I'm not the only one at fault here. I was only gone for one day and you ran off. You didn't even leave a note or anything," said Junhoe, looking hurt.

"Like you care where I go," huffed Bobby, his tone cold.

Jiwon held up a hand. "Hold on. I hate to say this, but Junhoe's right. Why didn't you just confront him about it? You just don't run away… from your problems like that…," he trailed off. Then he remembered how he treated the younger Junhoe for the past few days. Come to think of it, their one-sided relationship had been going on since forever too. The small smiles, the furtive glances, all those little things he took for granted for the past two years. He suddenly felt ashamed.

Seeing the younger guy in distress, future Junhoe got up from the couch and gave him a hug.

"It's ok Jiwon. Don't beat yourself up over it," said Junhoe softly. He touched Jiwon's face, his eyes full of concern. "You're just confused with all of this, that's all."

A few days ago Jiwon would've freaked out if Junhoe hugged him. But now… it was different. "How can you put up with me all this time?" he mumbled.

"I just do," replied Junhoe, letting him go. Jiwon gave a small sound of protest. The older man chuckled and wrapped his arms around the guy again.

***********

Meanwhile…

The younger Junhoe was currently ignoring all the traffic rules, a melting tub of ice cream in hand. He had been doing that a lot lately, whenever a certain person was involved.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? King of the road?" yelled a truck driver angrily. He nearly ran over the teenager, but the boy didn't care. Numerous honking and cussing from other motorists followed.

Junhoe gritted his teeth and pedaled faster. He planned to say his heartfelt confession this morning (since he chickened out last night) but got dumped with the duty of delivering dessert instead. He didn't know why the heck he agreed to do this. 'Damn that smile of his… making me forget everything.'

He gave a sigh of relief as Jiwon's house came into view. He got off his bike and almost rang the bell, but stopped when heard the conversation inside. Curiosity getting the better of him, he put his ear by the door and listened closely.

"Look, I know that I'm a coldhearted jerk. But I'd rather give up basketball for good than you walking out of my life," said a voice.

Younger Junhoe's throat went dry all of a sudden. That wasn't Bobby or Jiwon. Someone else was in there, and Junhoe didn't like what the guy was saying at all. He wanted to go inside, but his legs wouldn't budge.

"Please come back Jiwon. You mean everything to me," said the voice again, pleading this time. The younger Junhoe couldn't help but feel pity for that person, whoever he was.

Jiwon piped in. "I'd give him a chance. We didn't exactly give him an easy time either." He gave his older self a meaningful look. Bobby nodded.

"I apologize for leaving too. I should've been more understanding," said Bobby, totally repentant. He took his husband's hand and gave it a squeeze. It wasn't long before the two were smiling again.

"So you guys are alright now huh? Geez, marriage is not all that it's cracked up to be," Jiwon remarked.

Bobby shrugged. "We try. Thanks for clearing us up." He gave a mischievous grin. "I hope we didn't shock you too much."

"After this I don't think anything can surprise me anymore," replied Jiwon dryly.

Junhoe hugged Jiwon again. "I guess we should be leaving then. Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Jiwon blushed. "Shame on you, hitting on minor," he muttered.

Future Junhoe chuckled and gave Jiwon a peck on the cheek. Just that moment the other Junhoe came in and saw the whole thing. The tub of ice cream fell on the floor with a thud, and he was out of sight before Jiwon even realized what had happened.

"You're right. I do have a knack for bad timing," observed the older Junhoe, as if there was nothing wrong.

Jiwon groaned. "I wish this day would end already. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry. I know you'll make everything right again," replied older Junhoe nonchalantly. He turned to his husband. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Jiwon. You take care of yourself alright? And don't play one-on-one with Jinhwan anymore. I forbid it. You hear me?" said older Junhoe sternly. Bobby chuckled.

"You're not the boss of me..." argued Jiwon. He didn't even get to finish his sentence because the next second the two were already gone.

*************

It had been three days.

Three days of no sleep. Jiwon was beginning to look like a raccoon impersonator, with the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't pay attention in class, even at basketball practice because a certain person was not there.

'I wonder if those two are living in marital bliss now. Jerks,' pondered Jiwon. He shifted restlessly in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position but to no avail. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Junhoe's pained expression. He sighed.

'I guess I kind of deserve this… maybe I should call Junhoe,' he thought, grabbing the phone. No one was picking up. It annoyed Jiwon a little. He was ready to talk, but no one was there to listen. Figures. Might as well go to Junhoe personally then.

Getting up, he grabbed his jacket and went out of the house.

**********

Junhoe's Residence

Junhoe woke to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He glanced at the clock by his bed. It was 2:14 in the morning. He tried going back to sleep, but the knocking progressed to loud and persistent pounding as the minutes ticked by.

"Who is it?" called out Junhoe groggily.

"It's Jiwon. Let me in," the boy implored.

Junhoe immediately opened the door, looking a little peeved. He didn't appreciate anyone busting into his house in the middle of the night, or rather morning, even if it was Jiwon.

"What are you doing here?" he said gruffly. Jiwon went past him and sat down on his bed. He knew what he wanted to say a while ago, but now he completely forgot about it. He just looked around Junhoe's room, noting it was bare save for a digital clock and a picture frame facing down on the table.

[A/N at least let's make Junhoe's room clean in au's. Hahaha]

"You don't personalize your room much do you?" said Jiwon, trying to break the ice.

Junhoe just crossed his arms and said nothing.

Okay, that didn't work.

Jiwon tried again. "You haven't been to any of our practices this week."

"Guess so."

"Why?"

"I just felt like it," said Junhoe blandly. It was the same line the boy uttered a week ago. Jiwon would've laughed if the situation at the moment wasn't so serious. Trust Junhoe to throw it back at him.

"You haven't been eating at the cafeteria either."

"Why do you care?" asked Junhoe coldly.

Jiwon didn't know how to answer that one. He was running out ideas and Junhoe was not making it any easier. He spotted the picture frame again. The neat freak side of him was going crazy over the damn thing.

"I'll fix this for you," said Jiwon, placing it into an upright position. He couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a picture of him and Junhoe holding the Inter-High Cup. They finally beat their rival school, the defending champion and the toughest team in the district. He had an arm around the pale boy's shoulders, and both of them were smiling. Junhoe never looked happier.

"Hana took that," supplied Junhoe. He was embarrassed as hell but managed to keep himself from wrenching the picture away from the boy.

"It's beautiful," murmured Jiwon. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" said Junhoe, trying to divert the boy's attention from the photograph.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Jiwon said quietly.

Junhoe let out a mirthless laugh. "At 2 in the morning. Nice."

Jiwon's patience was wearing thin. This charade between them had been going on for too long. Junhoe was being an ass, but he really couldn't blame the guy for acting this way. He was determined to set things right again no matter what.

"It's obvious you don't want me here. But I'm not leaving until you hear me out about last Sunday," said Jiwon, steeling himself.

Junhoe looked away. "Oh. That," he said softly. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything. Your love life is none of my business," he added, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

The situation was going downhill, and fast. Jiwon knew that there was only one thing left to do. He walked towards Junhoe and kissed him. It took a moment for the other boy to respond, too stunned to do anything. But it wasn't long before Junhoe opened his mouth and started kissing Jiwon back, with much enthusiasm. Jiwon groaned and pulled Junhoe closer, wanting to taste him better. The kiss left both of them light-headed and panting for air.

'For my first kiss, that was pretty damn good,' Jiwon thought dazedly. He made a move to kiss Junhoe again, but the pale boy sidestepped him. The boy tossed him a hurt look.

"I thought you already have a boyfriend," Junhoe said softly, averting his eyes. He started moving further away. Jiwon grabbed his hand.

"Junhoe, I don't have a love life and I never had a girlfriend. I know I've been an idiot the whole time we've been together but now I know you're the one I've been looking for all along. Bobby made me realize that," confessed Jiwon breathlessly.

Junhoe was still not convinced. "Who was the guy kissing you then?" he insisted.

Jiwon couldn't help but chuckle at Junhoe's apparent jealousy at his older self. "First of all I wasn't kissing anyone. He kissed me. In the cheek. I mean you kissed me in the cheek," he babbled. Junhoe for his part, looked absolutely bewildered.

"Come again?"

Jiwon heaved a sigh of frustration. He didn't think it was possible to hate his future self so much, but having to explain to Junhoe all of this was enough to garner self-loathing.

"You know that I would never lie to you right?" asked Jiwon calmly.

Junhoe nodded.

"Bobbyis not my cousin. He is me. And the guy you saw last Sunday, he is you. The older you. There. Still with me?"

Junhoe was having a hard time comprehending what the boy just said. Either Jiwon was the best liar in the world, or he was the most gullible guy for believing him.

Jiwon noted that his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"It's pretty hard to take in all at once. Even now I still don't understand it," said Jiwon sheepishly.

"How was it possible?" said Junhoe finally.

"You'll find out in ten years. I reckon time will go by fast," supplied Jiwon reassuringly.

Junhoe guffawed all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?"

Junhoe was still laughing. "Now I know why you acted weird when your older self said something about losing the American accent. That was pretty hilarious," he teased.

Jiwon blushed. "Shut up. I tend to say dumb things when I panic."

"I'm just kidding," said Junhoe, kissing his beloved. Both were contented just holding each other for a while.

"I'm glad you're taking this well," yawned Jiwon. "I can finally sleep. Is it okay if I crash here for a while? I'm too tired to go back to my house," he added apologetically.  
"Not at all. Jiwon…"

"Yeah?"

"What will happen between us in the future anyway?"

Jiwon froze. He didn't think it was wise to tell, but he didn't want to keep Junhoe hanging again either. 'Besides, he's technically my fiancée anyway,' he thought, highly amused. Fate is pretty funny sometimes.

"We'll get married someday. Fancy that," he said carefully. He waited for Junhoe's reaction.

"Oh," was all Junhoe could say, but Jiwon could tell he was thrilled. He beamed.

"I didn't get to ask myself who proposed. I bet you did," said Jiwon smugly.

Junhoe pretended to be offended. "What will you wager then?"

"I'll think about it," Jiwon said sleepily. He vaguely registered Junhoe leading him to his bed and covering him with a blanket.

"And Junhoe?"

"Yes Jiwon?"

"I'll be looking forward to it," smiled Jiwon, remembering the two identical rings.

His life from now on would never be monotonous again.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't confuse y'all with this weird story of mine.


End file.
